


Bedside Manners

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during and after Endgame, starting with the scene where Eve visits Grace in hospital and slowly progressing through the episode, also with chapters post episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including S8, Eps 7 & 8, 'Endgame, Parts 1 & 2'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Eve took a long drag of her cigarette, ignoring the looks of the people who were coming and going from the hospital. She'd given up trying to give up; it wasn't worth the hassle. Besides, quitting wouldn't necessarily save her from the Big C; Grace had never smoked a day in her life and she was now battling the chronic, shit-headed disease. So Eve decided she might as well enjoy herself, and if smoking gave her pleasure, then she would smoke.

The narcotics, however, were doing nothing to ease her nerves. Eve had known something was wrong with Grace before she announced that she was going off on a conference. The scientist's mother had died of cancer many years ago, and Eve recognised the change in Grace's behaviour. One day, when the office was quiet, she had asked the profiler if she wanted a lift to the airport. When Grace declined, Eve then asked if she wanted to be taken to the hospital instead.

Grace made Eve promise not to tell anybody, and reluctantly, the scientist had agreed. She believed that Boyd would have noticed something was wrong, but then Linda Cummings reared her ugly head and the world started to go to hell in a hand basket again.

Throwing her stub onto the floor, Eve took a deep, cleansing breath and entered the hospital. She hated the places really, full of people just waiting to die or that's what it felt like. A small smile tugged at Eve's lips; humorous macabre thoughts were not something to be shared really, but they did amuse her.

Grace's room was spacious, light, and decorated in gentle pastel colours. It wasn't Eve's sort of thing, but it seemed to suit Grace perfectly. The profiler looked up when she heard someone enter the room and she smiled when she saw who it was.

Eve kissed Grace on both cheeks in an unusual display of affection that felt right at the time, and showed her the flowers she'd brought. They talked a little about Grace and how she was feeling, then the discussion turned inevitably to the case, and finally, to Boyd.

That was a particular area Eve had always been unsure about. When she had first started work in the CCU, Boyd and Grace's friendship seemed to be strained and falling apart, a fact compounded by Boyd's brief relationship with Sarah from America. Eve had tried to find out why Boyd and Grace were at loggerheads, but no one knew for sure. Then as quickly as cloud clearing after the rain, they were close again, to the point of almost being inseparable.

Eve, like any good scientist, had a theory. She knew they were good friends, probably even best friends. She knew Boyd had a special place in Grace's heart for whatever reason, and she knew the same was true of Grace to Boyd. In fact, she pitied anyone who threatened Grace's life in any way. Boyd was not someone Eve would want on her case; he was bad enough at work. Those were the facts. From that, Eve hypothesised that Grace's feelings for Boyd ran *extremely* deeply; she wouldn't quite call it love, but the possibility was there.

But Grace's eyes, and certain comments she made, gave everything away; Boyd was a different matter. But Eve saw something she thought few other people did, a deep river of emotion under Boyd's tough, almost cold exterior, than ran like molten lava waiting to erupt. The possibility of love was within him also, but so was fear. That was Eve's theory; both Boyd and Grace loved each other, but fear kept them apart.

Of course, the only people she could share her thoughts with were dead, which was fine if one didn't want any backchat, but sometimes, Eve would have liked a real person to talk to.

"So how is Boyd treating Jackie?" Grace asked after a while.

"Alright, I think," Eve replied. "So far."

"Watch him, won't you?"

"As often as I can, which isn't that often now considering I'm on a different floor."

Grace smiled. "Set up a hidden camera in his room."

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes, thanks," Eve said. "Especially if he found out." She hesitated. "You should tell."

Grace shook her head firmly. "He doesn't need to be worrying about me right now," she replied softly. "Boyd needs to concentrate fully on this case. Linda is an extremely dangerous opponent; if she's in contact now, she has a reason, and it's probably one only she knows."

"I know. I hate being manipulated like this."

"Just be thankful you're not the object of her attention," Grace said in a grave voice.

Eve frowned a little. "Boyd can handle himself, you know. He'll be fine."

"He's still grieving, Eve," the profiler reminded her.

"Linda mentioned Luke when Boyd and Jackie went to see her," Eve said suddenly as she remembered.

Grace's eyes focussed sharply. "To who? Boyd or Jackie?"

"Jackie."

"She's very good at her job, you know."

Eve smiled. "It's not me you need to tell."

"I did tell him, but I don't know if he listened or not."

"I think so. He seems to be…well, nice to her."

Grace nodded. "Good."

Eve stared a while. "You worry about him a lot, don't you?"

"Someone has to," Grace replied with a tired smile.

"I'll let you get some rest," Eve said, adding another piece of evidence to her store which strengthened her theory. "I'll try to visit again soon, but…."

"I know, it's not that easy. Thanks, Eve."

The scientist nodded and patted Grace's hand. Not knowing what else to say, she simply stood and left, wondering if Grace's illness would be a strong enough force to rid the profiler and Boyd of their fear because it was obvious they couldn't live without each other. But Eve still wondered if they could live *with* each other.

Once outside, she lit up another cigarette and headed to her car. Dead people were so much easier to handle and understand.

TBC


	2. Kat

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Kat strode through the corridors of the hospital, her confident strut hiding a sense of unease. It had nothing to do with the fact that last time she found herself in a hospital, she shot someone in the head and watched a fellow officer get shot. No, it had everything to do with her being a terrible liar. Spence had asked Kat to cover for him; Boyd saw through the whole thing in seconds. Now she was doing a favour for Eve, and was under strict instructions not to tell Boyd no matter what. Kat wondered how the hell she was going to manage to keep it a secret.

As she made her way to Grace's room, Kat thought about her new job in the CCU, and Boyd in particular. She'd heard plenty of rumours about his temper, his work ethic, and the fact that many in the Met considered him to be a bastard. She was expecting a tyrant, and while she didn't exactly get the most sympathetic soul on the planet, Boyd was different that what Kat had been expecting. Not only did her get her promoted back to a Sergeant, and back out of uniform, he had treated her fairly and welcomed her into the team almost with open arms. All in all, he was not the man Kat had heard all the stories about.

The rest of the team was more or less what she was expecting; as their reputations preceded them, there weren't many surprises. Spencer leaving came as a bit of a shock, but Kat didn't understand why the others were so upset by it. Eve was…well, Eve. And then there was Grace.

If Kat was honest with herself, she felt awkward going to see the sick woman, but Eve was tied up at work and couldn't make it. The DS didn't quite understand why Boyd wasn't to know Grace was in hospital and not on a conference. Kat had watched the whole team, and she saw the Boyd and Grace were extremely close. In fact, if she hadn't known better, she would have said that Grace was actually the one in charge as Boyd deferred to her for final judgement regularly. Kat knew, without anyone telling her, that Grace was the lynchpin of the team and that everything would fall apart without her, especially Boyd. Maybe that was why he was being kept in the dark.

"You can come in, you know. You don't have to hover."

Kat jumped at the voice and forced her legs to move. "Hi, Grace. Erm, Eve sent me with these." She thrust the bunch of flowers out. "She sends her apologies but she's stuck in the lab."

Grace smiled. Since she had been in hospital, Eve had brought her fresh flowers twice a week. It was a nice gesture, the kind of thing that Frankie or Mel would have done. Grace's heart gave a small twinge as she thought about her absent friends.

"Thanks, Kat. Can you pop them in that vase?" the profiler asked. "How's the case going?"

Kat shrugged. She didn't sit down. "Alright. Not much to go on at the moment."

"I see. How is everyone?"

"Boyd's fine." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kat realised that wasn't what she was going to say. Her mind had been thinking of what Eve had said about her visit, that Grace was more concerned with the team and Boyd than herself.

Luckily, Grace seemed amused. "I'm glad to hear it. And everyone else?"

"Fine."

"And what about you? All settled in now?"

Kat shrugged again. "Getting there."

"Don't try to prove yourself to anyone," Grace said softly. "Don't try to impress Boyd, and try not to lose your temper with him. Trust me, trying to win an argument with him is like trying to chew through a brick wall."

Kat frowned. "Right."

"Boyd will already know what you're capable of, and how much potential you have to make an even better officer than you already are," Grace continued. "He might seem like a lion at times, but he's far more observant than people give him credit for."

"Basically you're telling me lighten up a little? Not take everything personally, and try not to make prat of myself," Kat asked, smiling slightly.

Grace smiled back. "Something like that. I know it's not easy moving to a unit like ours, especially not to take the place of an officer who has died, but you're doing well."

"That's not…." Kat looked around and dragged a chair over to the bed, perching on the edge. "Eve hasn't told anyone. She only told me because…well, I wouldn't worry as much as the others, I think. Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry you're ill, but…."

"I've known Spence for almost ten years," Grace interrupted, "And Boyd a little longer. I've known Eve for three years. We're all quite close. To be honest, I wouldn't expect you to be as concerned."

"You don't think that makes me…?"

"Cold? Callous?" Grace asked. "Not really. You don't know me that well, so you won't worry as much as the others."

"Eve didn't want you to feel alone," Kat said.

Grace smiled. "Tell her thank you. Now, you'd better get back to work before someone misses you."

Kat nodded. "You're right. And…thank you."

"I'll send you a bill in the morning," Grace replied.

TBC


	3. Felix

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix paused outside the door to Grace's room. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there, but when she heard of the profiler's illness, the scientist felt an urge to visit.

But now she was actually at the hospital, Felix was having doubts. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Grace answered, looking up from her book.

Felix walked in and tried to smile. "Hi, Grace."

The profiler stared for a moment before a mask of indifference, almost coldness, fell into place. "Felix. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Grace couldn't quite stop the snort of derision. "I see. Well that's very…thoughtful of you, but as you can see, I'm fine."

"Grace, I…," Felix started to try again, but she was cut off.

"You what?" the profiler snapped. "You left, that's what you did. Not a work to any of us, not even a hint. The only thing we knew about your decision was when the commissioner informed Boyd a new pathologist would be joining the team. Of course by that time, you had already vacated the premises without so much as a by your leave."

Felix bristled at Grace's tone. "I'd been attacked, betrayed…."

"And the rest of us were just, what? Innocent bystanders?" Grace snapped back. "Spence was shot in the line of duty and he was betrayed as well. Boyd's been stabbed and kicked in the head before. Even I've been attacked. It's a risk that comes with the job, as well you knew when you joined the team."

"I heard about Stella," Felix said, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, and where were you then?" Grace shook her head. "What do you want, Felix? An apology? Forgiveness? What?"

"To know why I was never made to feel welcome on the team," Felix snapped back.

Grace frowned. "Bullshit. You were made more than welcome."

Felix paused. "Boyd…."

"You cannot blame Boyd for anything," Grace said heatedly. "Whatever your problem was with the job, it wasn't him."

"Forget it. I don't know why I came." Felix turned to leave.

"Boyd cared about you, just as he does about every member of his team, past and present. For you to think otherwise is just plain stupid," Grace said quietly. "If you were expecting a job without risk, without problems, then you didn't read the fine print the home office sent when you applied to join the team."

"The only problem with *your* team is Boyd," Felix replied coldly. "And Stella, but she's dead now."

Grace's glare could have melted glaciers. "Get out."

"My pleasure."

Felix stormed out of the hospital and didn't stop until she reached her car. It was stupid. The whole damn thing was stupid. Her visit to Grace, her reaction to Grace's reaction. Stupid.

Felix actually did care about Grace, just as she did about Spencer and Boyd. But when Boyd chose to keep Stella on the team after everything she had done, Felix couldn't respect him any more. But she couldn't have told any of that to Grace. Though not the finest hour in their friendship, Felix had seen how Boyd was with Grace, seen things no one else would notice because they were either too close or not interested. Grace's safety was paramount to Boyd, and whether *he* knew it or not, he cared about her more than anyone else. And Felix felt she couldn't stay in a team with such preferential treatment of one member above the others.

TBC


	4. Boyd

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd felt as though someone had dropped a lead weight on him from a great height as he looked at the expression on Eve's face. Before she even said anything, he knew something was wrong. Grace had been gone for days and he still couldn't get hold of her, and no one seemed to know where she was staying or anything. Then, at the top of the tower, Eve had said his name as he turned to leave. Boyd had turned back and all feeling had stopped at the look she was wearing.

"Grace isn't at a conference," Eve said in a heavy tone.

"What? Where is she? What's happened?" Boyd asked, aware his voice was bordering on cracking.

"She asked me not to tell you. And before you start shouting, she didn't tell me either. I guessed," Eve replied.

"The only reason I'll start shouting is if you don't tell me what's going on," he said. "And guessed what?"

"Grace is in hospital. She's got cancer. My mother died of it, so I recognised the symptoms Grace was exhibiting."

Boyd shook his head, bewildered. "What symptoms? What are you talking about? Grace is fine, she's not…." He stopped, sudden pain lancing him. "She would have told me."

"She didn't want you to worry," Eve said softly. "I told her she should tell you, but you know how stubborn she is."

"You've seen her?" Boyd asked, and the scientist nodded. "Where is she?"

Five minutes later - it had taken him that long to descend all the damn stairs - Boyd was speeding his way to the hospital, case be damned. He knew what people would say, if they were brave enough, but he didn't care. There was only one other person Boyd would have dropped everything for and that was his son. But even then, when push came to shove, the job won out again. And then the same happened with Stella. Not this time. Boyd was determined to make Grace know how much she meant to the team; he wanted her to know she hadn't been forgotten, pushed aside for the sake of their job.

As he reached her room, Boyd slowed down and almost crept through the door, watching with a heavy heart as Grace sat reading. He didn't want to imagine losing her; he wasn't sure how anything would survive without Grace.

Grace hadn't realised she was no longer alone; her book was absorbing, though not necessarily something she would normally read. She had also been thinking about the case; she was worried about how Linda would manipulate Boyd, because it was obvious that was what she wanted to do. Whatever her plan, her endgame was, Boyd would most certainly be at the centre of it.

Feeling a prickling sensation across the back of her neck, Grace looked up, straight into the eyes of the man she had just been thinking about. He looked so worried it almost broke her heart, and when he spoke, his tone was full of hurt, even though he only said one small word.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Boyd held up a brown paper bag; he'd brought grapes. Tears pricked the corners of Grace's eyes as the simple gesture touched her more than she would have thought possible. She never knew Boyd could be quite so sweet and thoughtful; she was glad that even after all the time they had known each other, he could still surprise her.

Grace watched as he looked around the room, his movements awkward as thought he wasn't sure whether he was welcome there or not. Finally, Boyd pulled a chair right up to Grace's bedside and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Grace gave him a tired smile. The game was up now so she might as well be honest with him. "I didn't want a fuss."

Boyd just nodded in understanding. They talked a little while about her condition, then Grace turned the conversation to the case as it was comfortable ground for both of them.

Then, to Boyd's surprise, she reached for his hand. "I'm asking you, as a friend, to walk away from this."

Boyd stared at their joined hands, all coherent thought going from his head. He was certain he replied, and that Grace said something else, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. All he knew was that her hand was colder than he expected it to be, and that worried him. Nodding in agreement and understanding to whatever Grace had said, Boyd reached out with his other hand and enveloped hers in both of his. He rubbed it gently, tracing small circles with his thumb, and kept his eyes downcast.

"Are you going to be alright?" Grace asked after a while.

Boyd finally looked up and smiled. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What?"

"You're in hospital, waiting for an operation for a serious condition, and you're worried about me and this case," Boyd replied.

Grace smiled back. "I know you."

He nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Just don't do anything stupid, Boyd, okay?" Grace said.

"I'll try not to."

"Promise me."

Boyd stared into her deep blue eyes and for a fraction of a second, he thought he saw her soul. Not that he believed in things like that, but there was definitely something more than simply Grace.

Holding her gaze and squeezing her hand gently, Boyd replied earnestly, "I promise."

"Good. Now, don't you have work to be doing?" Grace asked with a smile.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

Grace caught the undercurrent in his tone. "Of course not. I just thought…."

"The team's more than capable of working without me standing over their shoulders," Boyd replied. "Besides, Eve can keep them in line for a while. I thought…if you want…I'd stay."

Grace was shocked, but she tried not to show it. "Well I might not be much company."

"No different to normal, then," Boyd muttered.

Grace, realising their hands were still joined, pinched him, and smirked when he yelped. "But if you don't mind me reading, then you can stay."

"Good. Do you need this to read?" Boyd asked, lifting the hand he had hold of.

"Not really."

"Good," Boyd repeated, settling into a more comfortable position while still holding her hand. "Carry on."

Grace smiled as she reached for her book and opened it to the page she had been reading. She expected Boyd to stay for a few moments before starting to fidget, but half an hour later, he was still sat there, watching her carefully, and sometimes looking around the room.

In fact, he was still there some hours later when the nurse came round to announce visiting times were over. Reluctantly, Boyd let go of Grace's hand and stood, stretching as he did so.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"You don't have to, Boyd," Grace replied. "I know you're busy."

"I'm not that busy, Grace. Besides, I want to."

She held her hands up. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"For a change," Boyd said.

"Charming."

He smiled. "Night, Grace."

"Night, Boyd," Grace replied, watching him leave with a lighter heart. She hoped he never stopped surprising her.

TBC


	5. Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with a particular part of Endgame in mind. It's sometime before the handshake Boyd and Spence share outside the psychiatric place after Linda's escaped, but not too much before that. To me, this goes some way to explain that handshake, which put Boyd and Spence back on such good terms.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Spencer could feel the last ounce of patience he had draining away rapidly. He was trying to tell Boyd something vital to the case, and the man simply wasn't interested. Boyd's behaviour wasn't exactly unusual, but for some reason it was annoying the hell out of Spencer, reminding him once again why he had left the team.

He didn't expect Eve to be listening; she spent most of her time in a world of her own, it seemed, thought Spencer was certain if he was a dead body, she'd pay far more attention to him than she was doing right now. And as for Kat…Spencer didn't know her that well, so he didn't know if her behaviour was normal or not. And frankly, he didn't care. It was Boyd who was irritating him. Boyd who simply didn't care about anyone other than himself. And it was with that thought that Spencer snapped.

"You know, I would have thought you'd be a little more interested, *sir,* but I can see I'm obviously wasting my time. If you'll excuse me, I have some proper work to be doing." Spencer turned and strode away.

Boyd stared at the DI's retreating back in surprise, which quickly turned to anger. "We haven't finished yet!" he shouted, starting after Spencer.

"You weren't paying any attention to what I was saying in there!" Spencer replied heatedly.

"I was listening."

"No, you were ignoring me, as usual! Is it any wonder I left?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, DI Jordan," Boyd said slowly.

Spencer sneered. "No, it revolves around you. DSI Boyd, the only person in the whole bloody universe that matters! When was the last time you thought about anyone else other than yourself?"

Boyd moved in a flash, taking Spencer completely by surprise, and DI found himself suddenly pinned to the wall, Boyd's forearm crushing his throat.

"I might be a selfish bastard, but I have had an iota of a reason. You never had a family, so you don't understand," the DSI said quietly, his voice like an icy breath. "And if you *ever* make any comments like that again, I'll put you into a hospital bed next to Grace."

Spencer's eyes flickered. "Grace? Hospital?" he managed to croak. "What's wrong?"

Boyd cursed himself. That wasn't how he had wanted the DI to find out, but it was too late to take the words back now. Suddenly Boyd felt drained, like someone had opened the soles of his feet and let the life force simply seep out. He let go of Spencer, leant against the wall next to him and sank to the floor.

"Grace has cancer, Spencer," he said softly. "She's in hospital waiting for an operation, and if that doesn't work, she has to undergo chemo. And before you start shouting at me, I've only just found out myself. Eve knew first, but Grace asked her not to tell anyone."

Spencer stopped feeling and thinking as he slowly slide down the wall and sat next to Boyd, their shoulders touching. He breathed in and out, each action measured, but he couldn't find anything to say.

Boyd turned to the younger man in concern. "Spence?"

"D'you think Eve'll bum me a smoke?" he asked, then shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have quit."

Boyd managed to pat him on the shoulder. "Grace'll be fine, Spence. She has to be."

"What about you, sir? You holding up?" Spencer asked.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Boyd replied, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Because we'd all be lost without Grace, but no one more than you."

"You should visit her if you get the chance. She'd like to see you," Boyd said, ignoring him. "She misses you, you know."

Spencer ignored him right back. "Where is she?"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace looked up from her book in surprise when she heard a knock on the door, but a smile soon spread across her face when she saw who it was.

"Spence," she said warmly. "Don't hover over there. Come in a pull up a chair."

"Boyd said you were on a special diet, so I brought you these," Spencer replied, flourishing a bunch of flowers. "And this. Don't know if it's any good, or whether it's your kind of thing."

Grace's smile widened as she took the book from him. "'The Lost Symbol', by Dan Brown."

"It's supposed to be very good," Spencer said defensively.

"I'm sure it is. When I've read it, I'll let you know," Grace replied. "Thank you, and thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

Spencer smiled, but there was an awkwardness in his expression. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Spence," Grace assured him. "Who told you?"

"Boyd."

"I see. And how are things between you two?"

Spencer shrugged. "Same. He can't accept I've moved…."

"And you can't accept Boyd will never change," Grace interjected quickly. "Yes, he's a pain in the arse, even a bastard at times, but you know damn well how much he cares about each and every person on that team, Spence. Boyd isn't one for making his feelings known…."

"Unless he's pissed off," Spencer said.

"…But to think he doesn't care is just plain stupid," Grace finished. "Now, are you going to tell me the real reason you left?"

"I told you, I just wasn't happy."

"You were fine before they made us move offices. Before Stella died. So what happened? People don't just become unhappy overnight for no reason, Spence."

The DI stood and walked to the window. "Stella was wounded, and in hospital for ages. And who came to see her in that time?"

"Me," Grace volunteered.

"Exactly. And who else? None of us. We were all so focussed on the case that…we just forgot," Spencer said, shrugging. "I kept telling myself 'I'll visit Stella later, or tomorrow…when I've got the time'. Suddenly there was no more time."

"You feel guilty. It's understandable. But why project those feelings onto Boyd?"

"He should have told Stella his decision was final, like he usually does, and sent me instead," Spencer replied, not looking at Grace.

"And you think things would have been better if you'd died instead, Spence?" she asked. "Do you think Boyd would have been less affected somehow?" She shook her head. "Have you any idea what he was like the last time you were shot? He didn't leave your bedside for days at a time."

"That was…."

"Cut the crap, Spence," Grace said firmly. "What's really going on?"

"I put the job before my colleague and friend," Spencer admitted after a while. "At first, I thought that made me like Boyd, which wasn't so bad, but it wasn't good. Then I realised I was worse than Boyd. At least he made an effort, and like he pointed out to me earlier, at least he has some sort of reason for being like he is."

"His son," Grace stated.

Spencer nodded. "What reason do I have for being exactly like Boyd? None. I hated myself because somehow, I'd turned into a robot, and it was easier to blame it on my standing in the team, or on Boyd, than admitting the truth." He turned to look at the profiler. "Let's face it, Grace, Boyd's not the easier person to work with. By using him as a scapegoat, no one asked me any questions because they all believed he was the reason I wanted to leave. Even Boyd believed it."

"And by telling that lie, you hated yourself even more," Grace said softly.

Spencer nodded again. "Now you're ill, and Boyd's got Linda on his case, and…you were right. He does need us. And he knows it, just not how to show it."

"It will always be that way with Boyd, Spence. After almost ten years of working with you, you of all people should understand that," Grace replied. "Yes, it gets tiring making the first move all the time, but you know, deep down, that at crunch time, Boyd would be there. He'd give his life for one of us, and that loyalty makes it worth the effort."

Spencer walked back to the chair and sat down. "How do you do it, Grace?" he asked with a smile.

"Do what?"

"Here you are, in hospital, and you're still mothering us and making us see the best in all situations. We should be looking after you."

Grace laughed. "You lot can't look after yourselves, Spence, let alone me. Besides, if I don't worry about you and the rest of the team, what the hell else am I going to do?"

Spencer reached out and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine, Grace." Before she could reply, his phone went and he answered it quickly. "Yeah…yeah…alright." Frowning, he looked at the profiler. "I'm sorry, I've…."

"Got to go," Grace finished. "Thanks for visiting, Spence."

The DI stood and returned the chair to its proper place. "I'll come back soon, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said with a smile.

Spencer surprised her by leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Make sure you don't." He smiled at her surprised expression. "Bye, Grace."

TBC


	6. Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just before Linda kidnaps Grace.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Frankie watched Grace sleeping and wondered what she was dreaming about. Knowing Grace, and from what the scientist had heard from Spencer, she was probably thinking about the case the unit was involved with, and worrying that they were all alright. Frankie smiled slightly and shook her head. Some things never changed. Even after four years, Grace was still trying to mother everyone, despite being ill herself.

It had been a big surprise to get a phone call after so long from Spencer, but not as big a shock as the news he had to deliver. Frankie had always dreaded the day when someone would come into the lab and tell her one of her old team mates had died in the line of duty. It had been bad enough with Mel, and that was one of the reasons Frankie had returned to research. She couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else, and by removing herself from the unit, she removed herself emotionally from the people on the team. That's what she kept telling herself, anyway, in the hopes that one day she'd believe it.

Grace, aware someone was in the room, started to stir, wondering who had come to visit her this time. Her secret hadn't stayed that way for very long, and now at least one member of the team came to see her once a day. In fact, the only one who hadn't been to see her was Jackie, but Grace didn't mind. Her 'get well' cards were multiplying in number like a group of sex addict rabbits, and the same could be said of her flowers. But Grace didn't care at all; it just proved to her that the team really did care about her. She thought it was true, but sometimes it was nice to be reminded.

Before opening her eyes, Grace took a deep breath, and instantly she was taken back to a far distant memory, of laughter in the office, and the sense of family the unit seemed to have lost along the way. There were only two people who could have brought about that sensation, and one of them was dead.

Grace lifted her lids wearily and peered at the person sat next to her bed, smiling at her. "Frankie?"

Tears pricked the corners of Frankie's eyes and she reached for the older woman's hand. "Hi, Grace. Little bird tells me you're under the weather."

The profiler sat up, then took Frankie's hand and squeezed it. "That little bird wouldn't be about five ten and black, would it?"

"Coloured, Grace," Frankie admonished.

"Whatever. Goes by the name of Spencer?"

"That would be the bird. How'd you guess?"

"Boyd wouldn't have done it, he doesn't know where you are," Grace replied.

Frankie's expression darkened. "He could have found out."

The profiler sighed. "You're not still upset with him, are you?"

Frankie sighed back. "No, I suppose not. It's just…."

"I know. You think he should have brought someone impartial in to process the scene," Grace replied. "But Boyd wanted everything to be taken into account; an outsider would have treated it simply as another death, and it wasn't, not to us."

"It wasn't just Mel, it was a lot of reasons that culminated with Mel's death," Frankie said.

"And it was four years ago. You might want to think about forgiving him."

Frankie smiled. "Spence warned me about this."

"About what?" Grace asked, frowning slightly.

"Grace, you're in hospital with cancer," Frankie said seriously. "Let us worry about you for a change, instead of you worrying about us. And before you say anything…." The scientist held her hand up. "…I know why you're doing it. Worrying about the team and the case is keeping your mind off your illness, but you can't keep it up, Grace."

"For someone who doesn't like Boyd much these days, you sound like him at times," Grace replied mildly.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't always a total bastard."

"No, he wasn't."

There was something in Grace's voice that made Frankie pay an iota more of attention to the conversation. "Has he…been to see you?" the scientist asked, trying to make it sound casual.

Grace smiled. "Yes. Whenever he can make it, actually." She pointed to the closest bunch of flowers. "He brought those yesterday."

"And how is he coping without you?"

"Quite well, now he knows where I am." Grace's smile grew. "I told him I was going to be at a conference out of the country, and when he couldn't get hold of me, I think he was ready for getting on a plane to find me."

Frankie suddenly smiled and shook her head. "Why is it everything comes down to Boyd? Most of the cases we worked he either managed to make them personal, or do something stupid so we all go in trouble. It's like everything's about him, even when he's not trying to make it that way."

There was a brief silence as Grace tried to put her thoughts in order. "In my experience, people who are extremely driven and throw themselves into their work are using it as a cover for something else. Either they have problems at home, or they are compensating for something, trying to use work to fill a void in their life," she said slowly. "With Boyd, he felt guilty over his son's disappearance, so he tried to absolve that guilt by working hard and bringing peace to all the families who had lost love ones in unexplained circumstances. His remorse and shame were so overwhelming that he didn't know how else to expend that emotional energy, which led him to make many bad decisions."

"I heard his son had died," Frankie replied quietly.

Grace nodded. "And now Boyd's life has no meaning, save for his work. But he is a lot calmer, not as highly strung…like he used to be, really."

"And we have you to thank for that, right?"

"I helped, yes, but Boyd made the change by himself." Grace stared out of the window. "You worked with him for four years, Frankie, and yet you still don't know him. Boyd's not an automaton; his problem is he feels *too* much and just doesn't know how to show it properly, or doesn't want to. He's a deep reservoir of feeling and emotion, but his rank, his reputation, and his own personality mean he has to hide it."

Frankie tried to contain her smile, but it was hard work. "And how long has it taken you to form that particular psychological profile, Dr Foley?"

Grace laughed. "The better part of eight years, and I'm still not sure if I'm right or not."

Frankie's eyes were dark with hidden thoughts and instincts. "I think you're right," she said, wondering if Grace's knew what *her *eyes were saying. "But that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at him."

"Maybe you'll make up at my funeral," Grace replied flippantly.

"Grace!" Frankie exclaimed in horror. "That's not funny."

The profiler shrugged. "It might happen that way."

"Yeah, and it might not." Frankie shook her head. "I never had you down as the morbid type."

"It's because everyone's looking after me," Grace said. "I'm not used to it."

"Well you'd better get used." The scientist looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, Grace…."

"But you've got to go." The profiler smiled. "Everyone says that."

"That's because we're all very busy, important people," Frankie replied. She stood up, leaned over, and kissed Grace on both cheeks. "I'll visit again when I've got the chance, so make sure you're still here."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Grace said, smiling. "And think about what I said, about Boyd."

Frankie sighed and held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll think, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask."

"Don't ask a lot, do you?" Frankie grumbled as she left the room.

"I heard that!"

TBC


	7. Jackie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Endgame.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Jackie wasn't surprised to find an armed guard outside Grace's hospital room, nor was she surprised to be asked for some identification before the police officers would let her in. She wasn't prone to suspicious tendencies, but there was something about the officers' manner that made her think the Met grapevine had been busy already. Jackie was certain that by now, everyone would know it was her fault Grace had been kidnapped and almost murdered by the psychotic Linda Cummings. Of course, Boyd's conduct in the whole matter had been completely overlooked; the Met was split squarely down the middle into two camps, one that thought Linda jumped and the other that thought she was pushed. Jackie shook her head; she was here to see Grace, not to think or talk about Boyd. He wasn't the one in hospital.

Suddenly the psychologist thought visiting Grace was a bad idea, but she had to explain to the other woman that it was just a mistake, that she didn't deliberately divulge personal information to Linda; it just…happened. Somehow, Jackie knew Grace wouldn't buy that for a second, especially not from one psychologist to another. Sighing, she decided to bite the bullet and get it over with, and with a determined spring in her step, she entered the room.

Unfortunately, Grace's eyes were fixed on the doorway, as though she was expecting Linda to rise from the dead and come back for her. For an instant, Jackie wished she *was* Linda; she thought that the psycho-killer would have had a better reception than the one she received.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grace asked, her tone like a blast of Arctic wind.

"I wanted to see how you were," Jackie replied, sitting down in the nearest chair, which was also the furthest one from Grace.

"No, you wanted to apologise."

"I did. I didn't think…."

"No," Grace snapped, "You didn't think. That was the problem. You're writing a book on Linda Cummings, for God's sake, and you *still* gave her personal information. If it wasn't deliberate, then it was bloody stupid. I would never have expected someone like you to be so careless."

Jackie nodded. "You're right, it was stupid and careless, but at least you're safe now."

"Safe?" Grace repeated, somewhat incredulously. "You think because only Linda died and no one else was hurt that it makes everything alright?"

"No, I just…."

"You didn't come here to apologise or see me," Grace cut across her. "You want forgiveness."

Jackie held the other woman's gaze. "Yes."

"You'll be waiting a very long time, then."

Jackie flinched at Grace's tone. "Boyd has forgiven me."

"That's because he's a much better person than I am," Grace replied. "He did what I'll never be able to do."

"At least I know where I stand," Jackie said quietly. She stood, picked up her bag and coat, and left without another word.

Grace waited a few moments before she let out a shaky breath, and then she felt the tears start to fall. She didn't realise she had been sobbing so loudly until one of the officers stationed outside stuck his head around the door, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Grace replied, smiling weakly wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" The officer seemed genuinely worried, which made Grace feel instantly better.

"Yes, I'm fine," she repeated, more sincerely this time. "Thank you."

The officer nodded, then turn to look down the corridor. When he looked back, he was smiling. "You have a visitor."

TBC


	8. Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Endgame. Told from Grace's PoV. Follows straight on from the previous chapter.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Before my kidnapping, my visitors came and went as a steady pace, and I found myself enjoying the attention, although I missed being in the thick of the case with my colleagues, and my friends. While I had worked as much as possible from my hospital bed, it wasn't the same as being in the office, or out 'in the field' with the team, and I found I missed it more than I'd care to admit.

Then Linda managed to take me from the hospital, and all I could think about while I was being held captive was how the hell she had found out where I was. I know no one on the team would have told her, and when I got my answer, I was shell-shocked. I couldn't believe Jackie had been so stupid, and though I knew I should have forgiven her, I simply couldn't. I had almost died, and the only person who could rightfully be blamed was Jackie, not Boyd, as many wished to do. When I heard about half the Met wanting to start a witch hunt for Boyd, my heart went out to him, and I hoped he wouldn't delay his visit for too long. Unfortunately, that same heart told me he would be the last person I would see.

After my kidnapping, my string of visitors continued, but somehow it wasn't the same. Jackie was the first, and she only wanted to ask for something she knew damn well I wouldn't…*couldn't* give. But almost as soon as she had left, Frankie came to see me. I knew the rest of the team would be busy tying up the case, so I didn't expect to see them for quite some time, but I was surprised Frankie had shown up so quickly. The policeman at my door ushered her inside and she rushed to my bedside.

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked immediately.

"I'm fine," I replied with a weary smile. "If it hadn't been for Boyd…."

Frankie frowned in disagreement. "Grace, you almost died *because* of him!"

I sighed. "Listen carefully, Frankie, because I'll only say this once: Boyd saved my life. What would you have done in his position? Killed someone else just to save me? No, Boyd did what he had to do, and I respect him all the more for it."

It gave me nightmares, hearing Boyd saying he'd rather die instead of me, and then refusing to kill Penny. The whole thing had upset me more than I let on, but not as much as it seemed to have unnerved Boyd. I hadn't seen much of him after Linda had died, but what I had seen gave me cause for great concern, and while I was in no means egotistic in my idea of how Boyd saw me, I knew that without me on hand, he would go from bad to worse in a worryingly short space of time. And the most disturbing thing was it seemed only I could see the truth about Boyd.

"And what about Linda Cummings?" Frankie asked, breaking my train of thought.

I stared her in the eye. "Be honest, Frankie, do you believe Boyd dropped her?" She didn't answer. "What does Spence say?" If she was at my bedside, I knew Frankie must have spoken to Spence, and I also knew if that was the case, she knew more than she was letting on.

She looked away and was silent for a while. "Spence says…Boyd almost went over the edge as well trying to save her…but…."

I shook my head. "No 'buts'. I believe Boyd did what he could to save her, and that Linda wanted to die. I don't believe Boyd helped her, I think he tried to stop her. Ignore your anger at him for the moment, stop letting it cloud your judgement, and think. Boyd's rough, he's got a temper, and he's arrogant; he is not a killer."

"You're right," Frankie said eventually. Then she held her hands up. "Alright, I give up. I'll try to think better of him, okay?"

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Grace," she protested.

"But you do."

Frankie was silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Yeah, I do. But not as much as you do," she added, rather cheekily, and it was a comment reminiscent of Mel.

"True, but I've known him longer," I replied with a straight face. My feelings and Boyd were not something I wanted to discuss, mainly because I had no idea how to explain them away to myself, let alone anyone else.

Suddenly Frankie shook her head and laughed. "It's happened again."

"What?"

"We were talking about you…well, for all of about five seconds, actually," Frankie said, smiling. "And the sole subject of the conversation is Boyd. *Again*."

I shrugged. "He is the centre of the universe, you know."

"Oh God, please don't tell him that, or he will be preening about like an arsehole."

"I doubt it." I replied without thinking and broke the jovial mood instantly. "You weren't there, Frankie. I was. If Boyd's holding himself together, it'll be by the thinnest of threads and it would only take one extremely tiny thing to break him."

"You're really worried about, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Aren't you?" I replied.

Frankie nodded slowly. "He hurt me when he withdrew after Mel's death. I needed the team like a family, and Boyd just cut me adrift. I guess I just couldn't forgive him for that. I felt like he'd been let off the hook one too many times, and he just kept making the same mistakes."

I smiled. "That's Boyd," I said simply.

"Yeah, it is." Frankie reached across and squeezed my hand. "First chance I get, I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Go easy on him."

"Go easy on who?" Spence asked, walking into the room. "Hey, Frankie."

Frankie stood and smiled warmly at him. "Spence." The two old friends embraced firmly. "It's so good to see you. You are looking fantastic!"

"You don't look so bad yourself," Spence replied, smiling, albeit wearily. "Hi, Grace."

"Hi, Spence, Kat," I said, smiling at the DI and the DS hovering in the doorway.

"Hi, Grace. Erm, the officers are leaving, so we're here to look after you for a while," Kat told me, but there was something underlying that statement.

Frankie caught the vibe as well and made a gracious exit. "I'll leave you in their capable hands, Grace. Try not to do a disappearing act before my next visit, okay?" She smiled at me.

"I'll try, Frankie," I replied. "But when you're popular…." Frankie waved my comment away and left the room. "So what's going on?"

"The commissioner has said that an armed guard is no longer necessary," Spence said.

I nodded. "Good. I never saw the point of it in the first place, other than to placate Boyd."

"It wasn't just him," Spence told me, fire in his eyes. "We all agreed…as a team."

I let that comment slide. Spence's allegiance to the team was not something I wanted to discuss at that moment. As he had just pointed it, it was something we should have been talking about as a team.

"I see. And now the commissioner feels you've all been pacified by the gesture, so back to proper work the PCs go, is that it?" I asked.

While Spence was busy flexing his jaw, Kat answered. "Yeah, that's about it."

"And so Boyd, being unhappy with this decision, sent you two along as my own personal bodyguards."

"There are more people who care about you in the world than just Boyd," Spence snapped in frustration.

I blinked, surprised. "I know that, Spence, but…well, Boyd's most comfortable risking his career and his neck doing something like this."

Some might have called that a cheap shot, and as the atmosphere in my room started to turn hostile, I think Spence would have agreed with them. But it had to be said. He was always worried about his career; Boyd loved his job, but in pursuit of the truth, he would have risked everything, including his own neck, and he had done on countless occasions. The times that Spence had been willing to take that risk I could have counted on one hand, probably.

Unfortunately, Eve chose that moment to turn up. It was ironic, but before my kidnapping, I never had more than one visitor at a time, and now I found myself with three, and one who had just left.

"Did I interrupt something?" Eve asked, knowing damn well she had and wanting to know what it was.

"No," Spencer replied, teeth clenched.

Kat looked at the scientist. "Yes. Grace told Spence the truth and he can't handle it. Unfortunately, Spence also told Grace the truth and she couldn't handle it." She turned back to us. "Let's face it, everyone's so highly strung a pin dropping would shatter us all right now. None of us have slept properly, if at all, in days, and we're all worried about Boyd. And you as well, Grace."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "First of all, I know you all care about me and I want to thank you for that," I started. "Secondly, I know you all well enough by now to believe that the suggestion for a continued sentry outside my door might not necessarily have come from Boyd. In fact, in this case, it's more likely *not* to have come from him, because he won't want to show favouritism, even though he's probably worried sick about me like you lot are."

"The guard idea was Spence's," Eve said, coming to sit next to me. "I agreed and Kat wouldn't be left behind as Spence wanted to come on his own. Boyd doesn't actually know they're here."

"Oh?" I asked, surprised.

"He's…busy," Spence replied, the weary note back in his voice. He looked at Eve. I got the hint.

"Kat, Spence, thank you for coming to look after me, but don't get into trouble over it," I said. "The last thing Boyd and I need is to be worrying about the pair of you, alright? So just…loiter in the corridor, and if anyone asks, you're either waiting for the current visitor to leave so you can see me, or you're waiting for me to wake up."

Kat nodded. "I can do that," she said, smiling and bouncing out of the room.

Spence hesitated before coming over to the bed. "I don't ever want to be in that position again," he told me, his voice quiet.

"Which one?"

"It wasn't just you we almost lost, it was Boyd as well," Spence replied, emotion roughening his voice. "I won't let that happen again."

Unable to stop myself, I reached out and laid my palm against his cheek. "You can't stop these things, Spence. And even if you leave the job, it won't stop you from caring. Nothing will ever stop that."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he said.

I smiled. "No, it doesn't."

Spence leant forward and kissed me very firmly on my cheek. "We'll be right outside, okay?"

"Thanks, Spence."

"Wow," Eve said after he'd left.

"What?" I asked.

"I've just…never seen Spence come so undone before. It's just…wow."

I nodded. "He cares a lot but he tries not to show it."

"I think he's a Boyd wannabe," Eve said with a fond smile.

"Only just worked that out, have you?" I asked, smiling back.

Eve shrugged. "All that time alone. I've got to think about something." She took my hand and squeezed it. "So, even though you're probably sick to death of hearing this, how are you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Sick to death?"

Eve just nodded, her face impossibly straight. "Yeah."

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh, what would I without you all?"

"A very good question and one you'll never have to know the answer to," she replied. "So, are you going to ask or should I just tell you?"

I frowned. "About what?"

"Boyd."

"Actually I was wondering about Jackie. She came to visit."

Eve nodded in understanding. "Boyd was quite gracious towards her, but I think his concern for you completely outweighed any anger at her." Her expression turned thoughtful. "I've seen Boyd in a lot of states, but never as focussed as he was about finding you. I've never seen him as worried either."

"And afterwards?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Boyd and I.

"Again, he was calm. Jackie was as meek as a lamb, and Boyd just sort of slapped her on the hand and told her not to do it again. Spence and I were ready for ripping her limb from limb, but Boyd told us to just it go."

"How is he?" I asked, softly this time.

"Not good," Eve replied straightaway, like she was launching into a well-rehearsed speech. "What've you heard?"

"Not much, except that the Met is completely unsure what to do with him."

"Half want his head on a pike, the other half want to pretend nothing happened, then there's the small party that wants Boyd to leave quietly," Eve said.

"Leave?" I asked.

"Retire."

I looked incredulously at her. "Why? He saved my life."

"And Penny's, but Linda died," Eve replied. "Despite yours, Spence's and Penny's statements, the fact of the matter is Boyd was holding Linda before she fell. They reason he's a strong man, she wasn't a particularly heavy person; he could have saved her."

"He almost went over himself," I protested.

Eve held her hands up. "You asked, remember? Don't shoot the messenger."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the whole thing is a mess and they can't just blame Jackie because, well, she isn't well known enough," Eve continued. "And you know how many people Boyd's pissed off in the Met over the years."

I sighed heavily. "Yes, I do. Very well."

"Well they see this as their chance to get their revenge on him, so to speak. Even though we've got enough evidence to prove Penny killed those boys, and that Linda was responsible for Dr Mohammed's death, as well as kidnapping you, they're still after Boyd's blood." Eve shifted in her seat, and I could see she was fighting the urge to go outside for a smoke. "Yours and Spence's statements are being looked at in a dubious light because of your loyalty to Boyd. Penny's statement doesn't count because she's a mass murderer. We've all been working around the clock to try and find something concrete that would save Boyd's skin. You know, the usual drill."

"DNA, CCTV footage," I said. "DNA from Linda that would show Boyd was gripping her arm and that she slipped from his grasp. And CCTV footage that would show him trying to hold onto her."

Eve nodded. "Exactly. So far, nothing."

"Who did the post mortem on Linda's body?" I asked suddenly.

Eve's rueful, dry smile gave me my answer before she spoke the words. "It wasn't me. I wasn't allowed, despite the fact that it was still our case and I should have at least observed it."

"What a bloody mess," I said.

"Exactly. Boyd's under a lot of pressure from every angle," Eve continued. "Then add in the fact that Spence has left the team, you've got cancer and were kidnapped, and that he finally found out the whole truth about what happened to his son…." She trailed off and shrugged. "I'm surprised he's still going."

"I afraid he isn't," I replied, trying to quell the worry rushing through my veins. "Boyd can run on autopilot for a long time. I've seen him do it before, but always there was a reason for it, and that reason gave him drive. Without a reason, without that drive, just running on autopilot alone…I don't know how long he'll last, and the worst thing is, you won't know anything's really wrong until it's far too late."

"Would you?" Eve asked. "And would you be able to help him?"

"In reply to the first question, yes, I would be able to tell. But as for helping him…." I shrugged. "Boyd has to want help in the first place, and that's rare enough."

"If I can get him here, Spence and Kat can just lock him in the room with you," Eve suggested.

"If you could get him here, that might not be a bad idea," I replied, smiling.

"He will come to visit, Grace," Eve told me.

Knowing Boyd as well as I do, I just smiled sadly. "I'll believe that when I see it."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

My operation came and went, and after my kidnapping…'ordeal', though I use the word reluctantly, it was a relatively easy process to endure. My armed guard eventually left, though I suspect they had received rather strict orders that made them go, but that didn't stop Spence and Kat visiting when they could, along with Eve and Frankie. And through them, I was kept informed of Boyd's slow downhill spiral. From what I heard, all the signs pointed to Boyd actually wanting help, but no one seemed willing - or knew how - to support him. Eve said she had tried to get him to come with her for a visit, and Spence said the same, but it was no use.

Finally the day came when I was allowed to leave the hospital, and I had never been gladder of anything. The operation appeared to have been a success, but only time would tell for certain. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head that screamed its anguish at Boyd's neglect because I knew he had his own problems. I just hoped that he would still be at the office when I got there; I certainly wasn't going home straight away, not when he needed me.

To my surprise, there were two cars waiting for me outside, one containing Eve, Kat and Spence, and the other with Frankie inside. All four rushed towards me and group-hugged me.

"Careful!" I said, trying not to laugh as we untangled ourselves. "Did I miss something?"

"We came to take you home," Eve replied.

"Yeah. Me too," Frankie added.

Spence looked at her. "We were here first."

"You were not!" she protested.

"A fraction of second," Eve agreed with Spence.

"Depends on your point of view," Kat argued.

Eve and Spence turned on her. "Whose side are you on?"

Kat seemed unfazed. "The winning one?"

"Yeah. Mine. See, guys? I told you I was here first," Frankie gloated.

I shook my head and didn't even bother trying to keep the smile off my face. They were just like kids only better, because I wasn't their mother and could get rid of them any time I wanted to.

"I'll get a taxi, thank you all very much," I said loudly, hoping to be heard over their amicable bickering.

"No, you won't."

The deep, rumbling voice was so close that it made me jump, and I turned, clutching my chest somewhat dramatically. "I've just left the hospital, Boyd," I told him. "I don't need to be readmitted due to a heart attack."

"Slight exaggeration there, Grace," he replied, and the silence that followed gave me time to study him. His face was drawn and there were lines around his eyes and on his forehead that weren't there before. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Boyd," I said, smiling, hoping to draw him out of himself. "How about you?"

"I came to see…if you wanted…well, a lift home, but it seems I'm too late," he replied.

In that instant, I knew how bad things had become and I suddenly doubted my ability to bring him back from the abyss. Before I could reply, Frankie walked up to Boyd, a steely glint in her eyes, and I braced myself for the worst.

"If it wasn't for you, Grace wouldn't be here," she said solemnly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Frankie," Boyd replied, his voice coloured with obvious affection. "I'd have done the same for any of you."

Frankie nodded. "That's why I'm thanking you." Stepping forward, she reached up and kissed his cheek before turning to me. "I think you're in good enough hands without me being here as well. I'll see you soon, though, Grace, okay?"

"Okay, Frankie. Thanks." I embraced the scientist, then waved with the others as she got into her car and drove off.

"So, who's doing the honours?" Spence asked, clapping his hands together.

But I ignored him and focussed on Boyd. Whatever could be done to help him had to be done in that instant, whether we had an audience or not.

"Boyd," I started, but he interrupted straight away.

"It's alright, Grace. Go with Spence. It's fine."

I sighed somewhat impatiently. "I wasn't going to say anything about that. I just wanted to know if you were alright. I mean really alright."

"I'm fine," Boyd said, smiling a smile that was supposed to put my mind at rest, but instead it came across as bone-weary and didn't reach his eyes.

"No, you're not." I suddenly felt tears welling up and I refused to try and stop them. Perhaps seeing me upset would break the wall that he had put up around himself. "Please, Boyd, don't do this to me again. Don't shut me out. Not now, and not like this."

"Grace…."

I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Promise me."

"Grace, I…."

"You can," I interrupted, knowing damn well what he was about to say. I wracked my brain quickly for the right thing to say, knowing he was slipping away from me.

"I've got to go," Boyd said, and I felt like screaming.

So I did the only thing I could. I gripped his hand and replied, "Stay. With me. Now."

He stared at me, as though only seeing me properly for the first time. "What?"

"I don't want to face this on my own, Peter," I said. "I don't want to waste whatever's left of my life on regrets and lost opportunities. I care about you a great deal, and I don't want to lose you to yourself. I know you're under a lot of pressure, and I know there isn't a damn thing I can do to change things. Believe me, if I could, I would. The only thing I can do is be here for you. Please let me do that." With my other hand, which was trembling uncontrollably, I reached for his face, my fingertips resting lightly against his cheek. "Don't push me away, don't shut me out. Let me in; just me. I know I can help…you can help me…we can help each other, Peter. Please."

I hate begging, and I knew my pleading tone sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. Through the mist of tears I could see Boyd's eyes becoming moist and then suddenly, without warning, he turned his face into my palm and started crying.

I didn't say anything else, I didn't try to pull him closer, though I wanted to. I just let him take that first small step, happy in the knowledge that it was a start for both of us. After a few moments, Spence came up and ushered us silently into Boyd's car, pretending not to notice we were both crying or sharing a rather intimate moment.

"Where to?" he asked quietly as we set off. Kat and Eve were in the Spence's behind us and I could only imagine what they were discussing at that moment.

I waited a while and when Boyd didn't reply, I said, "My house, Spence. Thank you."

Despite the upset, I couldn't help but smile when Boyd squeezed my hand in agreement to my choice of destination. Settling into the back seat, I allowed Boyd to rest his head against my shoulder, and I leant my head against his hair. I was glad we both had such trusted friends and colleagues, but more than that, I was glad we had found each other.

FIN


End file.
